


Old bathtub

by isse



Series: SP stupid drabbles! [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Another thing writen in class, But this ship gives me really good vibes, I must warn you that english is not my first language, I'm litterally ignoring my math teacher right now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: A story about a dry bathtub, long cigarettes, tiny daisies, eventual punches and horny boys





	

**Old bathtub**

 

He smoked lazyly in his dry and rusty bathtub, blowing out the cig's steam with practiced moves. His jeans were ripped in the knees and there was some blood there. His nuckles were also red and his cheek still ached. None of those things mattered though. The only thing that mattered was the little thing between his middle and index finger, which gave him pleasure. The almost full pack by his side mattered too. And that was that. He could live with so few...

There was some flowers in his hair too. Daisies especifically. He grabbed some between drags, realesing them in the white bathtub. He watched the little flowers land in his dark and old vans, black against white.

It was funny how such delicate flowers were in his hair because of a fight. Kenny remembered well how Craig's body pressed against his in the freshly green grass, while punching his face merciless. The bulge in their pants were rubbing together but the pain supressed all the pleasure.

After beating each other for minutes, they laid in the grass breathing hard. Kenny liked how Craig released his stress on his body, either beating him or fucking him. Even if he was the cause of the stress in the first place, Kenny couldn't help but fell smug about the whole thing.

Kenny couldn't tell how long he stayed in the only bathroom in the house, he just kept smoking and throwing away the little cigs he finished smoking.

There was a low and amber light lighting up the small bathroom when Kenny saw Craig standind by the bathroom's door. The boy, as always, was in dark clothes, a deep scowl on his beautiful lips. His lower lip was cut - Kenny had done that the day before - and his right eye was bruised - Kenny had done that in that especific afternoon.

He approached and his scowl deepened.

"Bastard... You smoked almost a whole pack." He said, entering the bathtub and sitting in front on the other.

"I bought it."

"How?" Craid asked, grabbing a cigarette for him.

"I have my ways." Kenny said, lighting up the cig for the other.

"You are such a slut..."

There was more smoke in the air then with two boys smoking lazyly. They exchanged glances while smashing daisies, smashing cigarettes, smashing youth.

"What are you doing here, Craig?"

He just shrugged. "I was alone."

"I thought you liked being alone. And that you were mad at me." The blond explained.

"I'm always mad at you, Kenny."

"You're always mad at the world."

And there was a tiny smile in Craig's lips.

"Kiss me." Kenny asked out of the blue.

"What the fuck?"

"Just do it, damn it."

Kenny approached slowly, sitting on the other's lap. He kissed Craig gently, but the boy pressed back hard, making Kenny moan in pain, because his cheek still ached.

But he didn't really mind as the lazy kisses became more harsh by the second.

Because the pleasure supressed all the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know
> 
> *I would write more but my chemistry teacher is kinda crazy*


End file.
